I Am
by Lady Spritzy
Summary: Across the multiverse, there are many incarnations of the same person. For Shadow, that parade of personalities is expansive and powerful. Gaze into the mirror and see as each echo of the black hedgehog presents itself to you.
1. Prologue

_Few notes before we get this party started. Shadow the Hedgehog, Sonic, and any other characters, ideas, et cetera, et cetera belong to Mr. Yuji Naka, SEGA and Sonic Team. All of the chapter names hail from the game_ Shadow the Hedgehog_, which is also the property of Mr. Naka, SEGA, and Sonic Team. Rated T for violence and language._

* * *

_**I Am**_

_Prologue_

It is silent. All around you, nothing stirs—it is almost as if you have stepped into the abyss. Even the air is still as boulders. Your footfalls are muffled as you step away from the entrance, which is little more than a crack in the rock.

The journey here was as dark as it was silent. No fires would spark for you, nor would your lights keep shining as you descended into the caves. You abandoned everything, time and place and people, just to visit this place. You left behind eternity to find the ultimate wealth of knowledge.

As you walk away from the entrance, the soft, blue-green glow of a thousand particles of light glimmers into existence. The cloud of light only illuminates a small area, as if herding you towards a specific place. Within the pool of light, you can see what looks like tall racks with dozens of shelves, each of which is packed with stone tablets.

As you step inside the light, it moves on, leading you. The two of you travel at an easy pace, and after a while you reach your hand out to ease your curiosity. Just as your hand is on one of the tablets, the light blinks off.

"Please refrain from touching any book I do not give you specifically," murmurs a voice in your ear, so soft and androgynous that you wonder if you are simply hearing things. However, illusion or not, your hand returns to your side and the light returns. There is no one about that could have spoken, but nevertheless you continue following the light which is threatening to float on without you.

Finally the cloud of light stops, allowing you to step within its glow. You wait silently, unwilling to try reaching for another tablet lest the light abandons you again. Slowly, the cloud implodes, growing brighter as it shrinks. When the light becomes too much, you shield your eyes from the glare, and only once it has completely subsided do you dare gaze upon what is left.

Perched upon one of the tablets is a bio luminescent bird, no larger than a finch and with the features of a kingfisher. It is eying you with glowing eyes as you stare at it, the silence weighing down heavily in the absence of footsteps.

"You may take this one to learn from. Look into it for as long as you like, and when you are done with it, I will lead you to another." The little bird flutters off of the book, perching high above you and shedding its light far enough that you can see a small bench. Carefully, you remove the tablet that has been offered and move towards the seat.

Silently, the bird follows, landing on an intricate, standing perch behind your bench. The glow from it illuminates your tablet, which, upon closer inspection, is actually a polished sheet of metal rimmed in stone. You look at your reflection in the metal, seeing the confusion spread across your face.

"It is a mirror," explains the voice, which by now you realize is coming from the bird, "You gaze into it, and it will show you what it wants. It will skip from scene to scene, but this one will only show you incarnations of the same creature—Shadow the Hedgehog, of Mobius."

You mutter a small thank you before introducing yourself quietly.

The illuminated avian cocks its head to one side as you talk, responding with its soft voice once you have finished. "You are welcome. I do not see many visitors here in Thyme's library, and even fewer want to listen to me when I tell them not to take mirrors not meant for them. It is good to meet you. My name is Paradox, and I shall be your guide to this library."

With a nod of its beak, Paradox motions to the mirror, which you return your gaze to. After a while, a blur of sounds, scents, feelings, emotions, and sights emanate from the reflection in your hands. Finally, the overwhelming jumble sorts itself out, and a single, engulfing vision draws you in, sharing its wisdom with you before passing seamlessly into the next.

* * *

_AN: To those of you who are already familiar with the _Book of Shadow_, you already know this concept is not new. However, I was unhappy with it (longer explanation in the book itself), and I have decided to start again. The framing device introduced here using the Library of Time and Paradox, its librarian, are likely to pop up again in other one-shot or single-theme collections at later dates, but they are only framing devices. I do hope they are not too invasive, nor too confusing. The real fun starts next chapter._

_Also, I really hope to have a new chapter for this each day, but no promises.  
_

_As I am,  
_

___~Lady Spritzy_  


___Posted 7 May 2012  
_


	2. 001: Punishment, Thy Name is Ruin

_Reflection 001: Punishment, Thy Name is Ruin_

Dust fluttered gently around the black form, the figure illuminated from behind by the embers of a dying fire. Somewhere in the distance, a sputtering siren wailed. In the filtered, grainy light, shadows jerked back and forth, tricking the common eye into seeing the ghosts of movement.

Mankind needed this, needed more of this. He needed to know that there was judgment in the world, and that punishment would find the guilty. Without punishment, without a judge, man ran wild, seeking destruction for the hell of it.

Shadow could be that judge, had become that judge. Towns had turn to rubble before his hands, and sinners ran screaming from his wrath. People were beginning to fear, and more importantly, starting to improve. The hedgehog had been obliterating vices, toppling greed and gluttony, and bringing selfishness to its knees.

Despite all of this, however, Shadow never claimed to be righteous or just. He was being fair. Those that destroyed would be destroyed themselves. Those that stole would be stolen from. Those that slighted were skimmed and scraped, but not maimed.

This city, this mountain of burning rubble that the black hedgehog was simply finishing off, had done nothing but plague the land around it, crippling both the people that dwelt within its walls and the creatures and trees that lived beyond. Those men in power, that had for so long augmented this damage were dead now—Shadow had seen to that.

Quiet sobbing met the hedgehog's ears. Silently, he approached the sound, stopping some distance from a dirt-smeared child. Lacerations from the rubble crisscrossed her flesh, dull ribbons of red laid across her skin. Her hair was matted, and her clothes were stained and torn. The girl was barefoot, trembling and crying as she huddled under a hunk of misplaced concrete.

"Child, where are your parents?"

The girl started, smacking her head hard against the concrete and staring wide-eyed at the creature that had obliterated her home, her fear silencing all other emotions. She said nothing.

"You have done nothing wrong," said the hedgehog in a low, almost soothing voice, "I only wish to help. Do you need shelter? Food?"

The child didn't respond and simply shivered, tears streaking down her face. Shadow took a step towards her, and she flinched.

"You will be all right—you are innocent. What do you need from me?"

Quietly, the girl peeped an answer.

"What did you say?" he asked, kneeling a few feet away from the child.

"Mom," she repeated in a voice just barely audible, feebly pointing at something behind the hedgehog. He turned, gazing through the dust at a half-collapsed building, one of the many stone-and-concrete corpses that he had come to this city specifically for.

"Is she within?"

The child nodded.

Shadow held out his hand. "Come," he commanded, "We shall see if she is still alive. If she is, I may be willing to grant her mercy on your behalf."

Slowly, the girl crawled towards the judge that had ruled against her home, walking hand-in-hand with the destroyer of her world and hoping he would be merciful.

* * *

_AN: Posted 7 May 2012_


	3. 002: Prologue to World Conquest

_Reflection 002: Prologue to World Conquest_

Shadow was getting sick of all the fighting. All humans ever did was bicker, quarrel, and fight—butting heads like mindless sheep. The constant wars were trivial—petty skirmishes for minute gains.

The hedgehog had decided enough was enough. He was stepping in. The ultimate life was going to unite humanity, even if they resisted.

Silently, Shadow watched, his fingers wrapped tightly around the pole he was perched upon. Below him, people were running in terror from his soldiers, screams of agony and fear tearing at the air. An expression of indifference rested on the hedgehog's countenance, and he listened to the pleas and sobs with borderline disgust. He had offered them peace in subjugation, and all he received was a resounding 'up yours'.

These humans would learn their place, now or eventually.

"Sir," rumbled a voice, "We have gathered all of the humans and rounded them up in the center of town."

Shadow looked down at his general, a tattered old buzzard with dull black feathers and golden eyes.

"Lead the way, then, Antonius," replied the hedgehog, leaping down from his perch and landing next to the buzzard. The bird took off, a black cloud against the azure sky. Between rooftops the ultimate life leapt, easily keeping pace with the avian he followed. They arrived at the square smack dab in the middle of town, with a mass of people herded and huddling under the stony glares of Shadow's men.

As the hedgehog landed, each of his soldiers saluted and stood at attention. They were creatures of all species, ages, and genders, bound together by the vision of unity the ultimate life-form had presented them with. Each of their homes had been visited by the hedgehog, and each of them had answered his call.

"Humans," called Shadow, his voice resounding through the square, "I do not wish you harm. I come with the offer of peace and unity. All you must do is follow me and be subservient. Only under my guiding hand will your kind able to be as one."

"What makes you think you know best?" roared a voice. A man, somewhere deep in the middle of the crowd, surged to his feet, his eyes defiant. Across his sharp features were deep gashes, with blood oozing down his brow and around his eyes. Blood was smeared across his temples and eyes, and his short, dark hair was matted slightly.

The ultimate life-form turned his attention to the single standing body. Silently, ruby eyes looked over this battered prisoner. A smirk sliced across Shadow's mouth, like a shark's fin through water.

"You deny the peace I wish to bring to your species?" he asked haughtily.

"I deny that true peace can be achieved without freedom," shot back the man.

The hedgehog chuckled and shook his head.

"Freedom is the allowance for self. Though I admit some of you don't squander it, many of you do. Thus, each of you is capable of self-destruction, and each of you needs to be controlled to stop it."

The man's face hardened and replied, "And you're so perfect that you can bring us the kind of peace that we can enjoy? Is that what you're saying?"

Shadow nodded.

"Obviously, you don't want peace," the hedgehog said, "Pity. You have a lot of force in you."

The man didn't get the chance to reply—his neck was snapped before he had the chance. As he fell, the black hedgehog standing behind him turned and waded out of the silent crowd of people.

"Those who do not seek peace," he called, "Wish for death. Will you join my vision?"

A wave of agreement crashed over the emphatic hedgehog.

* * *

_AN: Posted 8 May 2012_


	4. 003: The March to a Darker World

_Reflection 003: The March to a Darker World_

Under cover of night, Shadow was nearly invisible as he blended in with his namesake. The wind was gentle, whispering through the leaves of the broad tree the black hedgehog stood beneath. A light flashed by, a blazing sentry in the dark. The deep rumbles of diesel engines filled the night air, and men shouting to one another could be heard in the distance.

"Sounds like fun," murmured a smooth female voice from among the leaves. Shadow smirked.

"Fun is having that Chaos Emerald in our possession," the hedgehog replied.

The flutter of wings descended from the tree branches, and Rouge landed lightly beside the ultimate life-form.

"That would take all the fun out of it, though. Just teleporting everywhere," the bat said, "Call me old fashioned, but you can get more of a rush putting your tail on the line every once in a while."

"Perhaps if you're still capable of effectively putting your tail on the line."

Again, the light flashed through the leaves, playing a dappled pattern across the fur of the two creatures. The rumble of a retreating engine called out in the night, and the voices settled down. For a moment the wind picked up, a cacophony of branches hissing at the military compound.

"Seems he's taking his own sweet time," Rouge commented, eying the solid concrete wall that separated them from their goal.

"He'll be ready in time, Rouge. I'd rather he get it right than do it fast," Shadow said, though even he was starting to grow impatient.

The night was still once more as the wind finished its fit. Somewhere, the singular song of a nightingale floated alone upon the starlit sky. The compound was settling down, like a bird nestling into its nest, and sounds from within were dying slowly away. Neither the bat nor the hedgehog said anything—both were absorbed in what might be happening within the compound.

Another rumble echoed throughout the night, but this time it was different. Cyan eyes met ruby ones, and Rouge rolled her eyes.

"Took him long enough," the bat said, stepping forward, "I was beginning to wonder if robots could get cold feet." Shadow chuckled and walked alongside her.

"I don't think Omega would bail on this one. For a robot, he's always been highly willing to bend a few rules. He has whims, even if he'd never admit it."

Rouge cocked an eyebrow at Shadow. "You think so?"

Shadow nodded. "I've been denying my own whims for so long, I would know if someone else was."

"That's very honest of you."

The hedgehog smirked. "Enjoy it. I'm not sure how often you'll get such truths from me."

With a laugh, the thief replied, "What, you think you're still a mystery to me, Shadow?"

"It's what I'm aiming for."

Rouge bopped the ultimate life-form playfully on the nose.

"Smart ass. I'm a bat—I live in the dark. Even if you hide in the shadows, I'll be able to see you, clear as day."

She launched herself high into the air, beating the winds into submission with her wings and easily clearing the wall. Shadow took a few steps backwards, giving the hurdle a once-over before dashing vertically up it. He cleared it easily, turning in the air and landing lightly on his feet. Even under the cover of night, Rouge and Omega were discernible among flickering flames and scrambling lights.

"I'd rather it be you than most anyone else," the hedgehog muttered before joining the fun.

* * *

_AN: I know I didn't mention this in this incarnation of_ _the _Book of Shadow_, but there are several different stories running here, instead of just one. None of these first three reflections are from the same story line, for instance. There are... *checks notes* sixteen different story lines, and none of the titles are by themselves (326 of those in all). At the end of _I Am_ I will post my notes on these stories, but bonus points to anyone who can pick out the various themes before then._

_Er, got busy working on another fanficiton so this didn't get out until really late at night.  
_

_Still, posted 9 May 2012  
_


	5. 004: The Ultimate Ego

_Reflection 004: The Ultimate Ego_

Footsteps echoed off of the far walls of the space colony. A lone figure strode along the corridor, his vision unimpeded by the lack of light. It had been years since Shadow had been aboard the ARK, but the place of his origin seemed like the wisest place to start his search for self-discovery.

All his life, he had believed himself to be the ultimate life-form. That idea had been driven home by all of those around him, but somehow he just wasn't buying it anymore. The hedgehog knew he was adaptable, knew that he had many different titles ranging from 'monster' to 'hero' to 'soldier' to 'friend'. Despite what the others said, however, Shadow wasn't sure of himself.

Luckily for the hedgehog, he was capable. That was the one constant in his life—the set of abilities he was born with. He was going to take this slowly, and truly find out what he should do with his life, what he was meant to do with his life. Start with the constant and figure out the variables.

The ARK was soothing, calming. It was the perfect place to clear one's mind. Back when it was alive with scientists and their family, the ARK still managed to have peaceful niches off to the side for meditation. Just as Shadow had always used the ARK to sort himself out in the past—whether it be at Gerald's incarceration, after Maria's death, or upon his revival—the ARK would rise as an oasis once again.

Before an old door the hedgehog stood, patiently waiting for it to open. With a hiss is slid to the side, and once he had stepped through it closed. The room he entered was bright, filled with the light reflected off of earth. Glass and metal reflected the light within, brightening the room substantially.

In the center of the room was a thick glass cylinder. The hedgehog approached it, putting his forehead against the glass and imagining his own frightened countenance all those years ago when Maria had saved him. A tear rolled down his cheek.

"I miss you."

Shadow did not believe that he was the ultimate life-form. He never had. If he had been so powerful, he could have saved her. If he had been so powerful, the ARK would not have been brought to its knees and turned into the battered relic he trudged through now. If he had been so powerful, he wouldn't be floundering like he was to find out simply what his role in life is.

There was one thing off the checklist—Shadow was not the ultimate life.

Now, to find other possibilities.

* * *

_AN: Short for a couple of reasons. A) I wasn't quite sure what I wanted to do with this one. B) It's getting late, and I wanted this one to be on time and C) I got caught up working on that other fic again, but it is completed and sent off to my beta so I don't have to worry about that for a day or so at least._

_Posted 10 May 2012 (just barely)  
_


	6. 005: Purification Via Ruination

_Reflection 005: Purification Via Ruination_

Fires roared in the night. Across the mountain, an angry red splotch was growing ever larger, tearing across the forest and consuming everything at peace until there was nothing left. The monster raged on, shedding heat and light like sweat, and sending beasts of all kinds fleeing into the dark.

As the conflagration settled down, a single, spiteful laugh rumbled, as though the earth itself were chuckling. It was accompanied by a broken sobbing: a quiet, desperate whisper. Neither of them noticed the silent, hooded figure watching them under night's cloak.

Among the dying embers stood a bold figure, his head cocked back defiantly and his body deceptively at ease. At his feet huddled the weeping wretch, her cries shuddering her body that was still spotted in ash and cinders. After awhile, the hedgehog lifted the cat to her feet, dusting her off a little as he praised her.

"Good, Blaze. You did well. I could not have done a better job of it if I'd tried."

Blaze said nothing in response as she smeared the dirt on her face with tears. She could barely even nod in response. From its hiding place, the spectator grimaced.

Patiently, the black hedgehog held out his hand.

"May I have the emerald back now?"

Silently, Blaze deposited a large, rectangular, fist-sized gem into the hedgehog's palm where is quietly glimmered and illuminated both their faces. Instinctively, the figure clutched the similarly-glowing jewel dangling around its neck.

"I shall teach you more later, Blaze," said the hedgehog, turning his back on her and starting to walk away.

"But—" she started, reaching out a little before stopping herself.

The hidden figure raised its eyebrows in the dark.

"But what?" asked the hedgehog, turning slightly.

"But what about all the people that lived on this mountain? Shadow, I didn't mean to kill them." Blaze choked on her words and struggled a little for breath before simply sobbing the air out.

Shadow turned, striding towards the crying cat and patting her shoulder.

"It will be all right. All power is dangerous at first—mine was no different. People may die, damage may be irrevocably done, something may happen that you regret forever: however, you must not despair. Once you can control the fires, Blaze, you'll be able to help. I know it."

"What if I never improve, though? What if I never gain control."

Shadow's face shed the softness it had gained.

"Then you will burn, and those around you will burn, until there is nothing left but ash."

In a flash of light, Shadow was gone. The abandoned cat stared at the space he had occupied, tears streaming down her grimy face. With a slight thud she dropped to her knees, sending up a puff of ash that she didn't seem to notice.

"What have I done?" she whimpered.

In the dark, the hooded figure did nothing but watch the crying girl, she barely into her teens. Slowly, he removed his hood, letting the dying lights glimmer across his ruby eyes. His black fur, offset by red streaks, seemed to absorb light, and from under his cloak came a soft glow. Once the figure had sidled up behind the girl, he gently whispered in her ear.

"He wants nothing more to exploit you, friend. Learn what you can and run, Blaze, before he corrupts you like he himself was corrupted."

The cat's head whipped around in time to see the figure disappear in a flash. Only after she had recovered from her initial shock did she rise and dust herself. As Blaze started her long trek down the mountain, she mumbled to herself, "Why would Shadow tell me that?"

* * *

_AN: Yay, I'm back. I should have been working on this all along, but god am I easily distracted..._

_Posted 27 July, 2012  
_


	7. 006: Apogee of Darkness

_Reflection 006: Apogee of Darkness_

Shadow gazed out the window, watching the earth as night consumed half of it. In his mind, he could hear the voices of those that had lived in the colony, ghosts of the past that always haunted him when he visited. Whenever he heard the whispers he felt disconnected from the world, like Chaos Control.

A light tap on his shoulder brought Shadow out of his musings.

"I thought I'd find you here," Rouge said, smiling slyly.

"Isn't this where you always find me?"

The bat shrugged. "I would have thought you'd stay on earth and make it a little easier on me, but I guess not."

"You know this is my home."

"Yes, I do. And so does the government, Shadow." Rouge caught the hedgehog's gaze. "I know what you can do, but so do your enemies. Just because you have an Emerald doesn't mean they can't catch you. You're not as far above the rest of us as you think."

Silence descended and the two of them stared at each other. Shadow's gaze returned briefly to the planet below.

"What have you found this time?" he asked, turning back to the bat.

Rouge eyed him a moment before responding.

"I was thinking you and I could go out for a meal, to be honest."

Shadow raised an eyebrow. "That's rather... simple."

"What?" the bat asked playfully, "You expect me to spend all my time reclaiming my precious jewels? I'm not that one-minded."

"Of course not," the hedgehog replied with a smirk as he turned to leave the room, "You're also trying to win over that echidna."

With a furious blush Rouge shot back, "It's just for the Master Emerald!"

"Aha!" Shadow cried, "Then you are just after the gem!"

The bat spluttered with an answer for a moment before simply shutting her mouth and glaring at her companion. They strode along the dim corridors in silence, navigating the ancient colony that both of them knew well. Finally, Rouge broke the silence.

"Remember when we first met?"

Shadow looked over at the bat.

"You mean when you were a spy for the government trying to stop the doctor and I?"

Rouge nodded. "Even then I had no idea what you were planning."

The hedgehog thought a moment before responding. "Neither did I, to be honest. I was completely unaware of Gerald's self-destruct program."

With a raised eyebrow, Rouge gave her companion a sideways glance. "You went along with it well enough."

Shadow laughed spitefully. "I have long been resigned to the thought of dying—passing then meant nothing to me."

"Then why did you help stop the ARK?"

The two of them stopped, waiting for the door before them to slide aside. The hedgehog said nothing as the door hissed out of the way and the two of them entered the transporter room. They set up in silence, the sounds of busy keyboards and footfalls filling the room. Before they stepped on the pad, Shadow quietly replied.

"Because of Maria."

Rouge looked at her companion and smiled.

"Of course."

Shadow looked around the dim, humming room. As he stepped on the teleporter, he said, "After dinner, I'd like to go find something to do."

The bat grinned as she watched him disappear.

"Together, of course," she replied as she followed him.

* * *

_AN: This actually went in a different direction than I thought it would. Then again, I kinda forgot what I was going to write in the middle of writing it. However, that's not necessarily the important part. When I started this, I (again) had little to no idea what 'apogee' meant. Dictionary d0t com described it as the pinnacle or apex, but they also described it in terms of astronomy, where a heavenly body is at its most distant (generally speaking about the moon in its rotation around the earth). So, I wanted the characters to be 'distant' from the current time-that is, reminiscing. I know that's obscure, but it somehow makes sense to me._

_As I Am,  
_

_~Lady Spritzy  
_

_Posted 27 July 2012  
_


	8. 007: True Soldier of Destruction

_Reflection 007: True Soldier of Destruction_

This was where he belonged. It had taken forever, but Shadow had finally stumbled across his truest destiny. Or perhaps it had found him. Either way, it mattered little to the hedgehog—he was home.

Black Doom was not the most caring father, but the ultimate life was unconcerned with that.

The hedgehog felt comfortable as part of the Black Arms. Though flexing his strength for others was not his favorite pastime, he was skilled at it. They praised him for it, even. Shadow could wipe entire towns off the map, obliterate cities even, with a single blow, and was commended for his ability.

But being the warlord's son was not a free ticket.

Despite being the 'ultimate life' on earth, the black hedgehog found himself at the bottom of the totem pole in the Black Arms. He was a grunt, no stronger than many of those that had swarmed earth. They treated him as weaker because he had yet to prove it to them. He needed to show them, in person, how dangerous he could be.

It had been a long time before Shadow had seen earth. The Black Arms was a far-stretching empire, and the subjugation of the hedgehog's home had been a simple matter once he turned his back on the planet. Then he had been deployed elsewhere, bringing entire planets under the control of his father.

As the tiny pod carrying him hurtled towards his new target, Shadow wondered what kind of planet he'd arrive on this time. The other warriors had been mocking him as he was sent off, shouting jeers and jibes at him as he went to his work with the same stoic attitude he always had.

The pod began to shudder violently, a chew-toy in the jaws of entry. Inside, the air became stifling, heating to a point where anyone else would have burned. Shadow noted the change with little interest—his mind was still on the target. He knew he had landed once all was still.

With disdain, the hedgehog kicked the entry hatch open. Beyond, the world was a true oasis in the vast void of space.

It would be annexed with time.

"So this is Wisp," he murmured, stepping away from his craft. Aside from plants, Shadow could see no signs of life. He walked carefully, every muscle tense as he made his way through the tall grasses. Eyes and ears were constantly moving, scanning everything.

From nowhere, a tiny creature appeared, hovering around him and inspecting him. It looked like a simplified octopus—bulbous head and three dangling arms. Whitish-blue in color, it moved quickly enough to make an afterimage of itself. As it stopped in front of him, the hedgehog realized it only had one eye.

After a moment, the little creature tugged on his wrist, all the while twittering along in its strange language. The communicator tucked into Shadow's ear allowed him a little insight into what it was saying, and the hedgehog didn't know whether to be pleased or annoyed by the news.

Being sent to a far-flung planet was one thing, but being sent to a notoriously peaceful planet was quite another. Shadow scowled. All of his missions up to this point had been challenging—war-torn places with experienced soldiers. This was a playground, a nursery. Apparently, his father didn't want him improving.

As the hedgehog and creature crested a hill, he found there were more, an army almost, of all shapes and colors. The thing leading him called out to the others, and all eyes turned to him. It then turned to Shadow.

"I'm Yacker," he twittered happily, "Welcome to planet Wisp!"

He flew circles around the hedgehog before passing straight through him. Shadow gasped—the rush of power he felt was incredible. Not quite as strong as a Chaos Emerald, but definitely a boost. He gazed out on the crowd that eyed him expectantly and realized he saw many more that looked just like Yacker. After a moment, something dawned on the hedgehog.

This was going to be fun.

* * *

_AN: Please note, I unfortunately was unable to get to the Planet Wisp level of Colors before I had to return it to the rental place, so I'm working off of very little.  
_

_As I Am,  
_

_~Lady Spritzy  
_

_Posted 1 August 2012  
_


	9. 008: Believe in Yourself

_Reflection 008: Believe in Yourself_

After all this time, Shadow finally felt like doubting himself. He had long since shed the wretched confidence that had plagued him, abandoned the arrogance of his younger years. It had all been worthless, anyway, just a mask hiding the hollow soul beneath. What it came down to now was finding out just how hollow that soul truly was.

The black hedgehog peered over the edge of the cliff. Humans from around the world revered this giant canyon, flocking from all over the world. Above, the sun glared down in a summer huff, and a stiff breeze only occasionally shuffled by. Despite his black fur, Shadow was unaffected by the heat. He was focused on the problem at hand.

Though his soul-searching was a peaceful venture, the men at GUN had something far different in mind. To them, he was still the 'ultimate life', a weapon to be abused. Ever since the hedgehog had resurfaced, they had been tailing him, acting too timid to approach him.

This was no longer the case.

It was likely they were hard pressed to find a sedative strong enough to bring him down, but Shadow had no doubts they had done it. After all, they kept him in suspended animation for over 50 years.

Again, the black hedgehog swept his gaze over the edge of the cliff. His sharp ears picked up the beat of helicopter blades, and somewhere in the distance he could hear the rumble of engines. Dust blew around his feed in the weak wind, and the shadows of leaves fluttered across his fur.

Shadow had given up the title of 'ultimate'. It had not defined him, and he refused to be dragged down by it again. No one else was going to tell the hedgehog who he was—they always lied.

The hedgehog took a step backwards, still gazing out across the canyon. Doubt had returned. If he was not ultimate, could he even make this jump? It was well over a mile across. If he could not even trust himself to save one girl, could he trust himself with his own life? It wasn't like he could be sure of his lower limit at this point. If he threw himself to the wind, just as he had tossed everything else in his life, could he be sure to survive?

It wasn't like he was a seer.

With another step back, Shadow could feel his resolve slipping. One step turned to two, which quickly proliferated as he kept retreating. Never did his eyes leave the gaping maw of earth.

Gunshots sounded, and something grazed the hedgehog's ear. He growled, trying to catch the source of the attack. Crunching footsteps were rapidly approaching, pushing past scrub and hurtling towards him. The steady heartbeat of a chopper was looming overhead. An unwanted fate was rearing its ugly head.

Somewhere in the distance, the lonely cry of a condor echoed across the canyon.

Shadow darted forward, seizing a mostly certain doom over an assured slavery.

* * *

_AN: Sleep would probably be wisest at this point, if I were actually tired. To be honest, though, I really liked the thought of an unconfident Shadow. You rarely see him as anything of the sort, though I get the impression that he's just very skilled at hiding it. Even Sonic's been brought down a peg every now and again, and I always enjoy seeing people with their armor off.  
_

_On that note, there's totally a cover pic for this now! It took me about 30 minutes to an hour to conceptualize and create, and I'm pretty happy with it. Initially, it was going to be Shadow's face or something about him holding a Chaos Emerald, but that's been done a million times and then some. I wanted something that was recognizably Shadow without being his face but was also purely Shadow (so no ARK, Maria, Black Doom insignia, etc). I also wanted something somewhat abstract without being too obscure. I was debating just doing the golden rings around Shadow's wrists when the current design struck me. I hope you enjoy it! (Too bad my siggy doesn't show. Oh well, it'll be up on my deviantart soon enough!)  
_

_As I Am,  
_

_~Lady Spritzy  
_

_Posted 2 August 2012  
_


End file.
